Red is the color of love and blood
by scarredmewtwo
Summary: John self-harms, but no one knows. Dave comes for the summer, and John is forced to show him. Will John's friends stop him before he overdoses, will Dave tell John his love confession? TRIGGER FOR SELF HARM, JOHNXDAVE YAOI (hopefully!)
1. Chapter 1

**Tell me if I should continue this, I don't think it's that good... but tell me. Ok this is another self-harm fic, crap I can only write angst, sorry :(... This is a JohnxDave yaoi if you don't like the ship, then please don't hate this... please**

EctoBiologist began pestering TurntechGodhead at 5:38 pm:

EB: Dave

EB: Hey

EB: dave?

TG: oh hey

EB: what took you so long

TG: Bro needed help with something

TG: So what did you need

EB: actually never mind

TG: tell me

EB:I said it was nothing

TG: john tell me I'll listen

EB: ok

EB: but don't flip your shit

TG: I'm ready

EB: i…

EB: I'm sorry I can't tell you

TG: please just fucking tell me

EB: I can't

TG: would it be easier in person

EB: Maybe, wait, you're saying your coming

TG: Bro told me yesterday

EB: Fuck yes

TG: well gotta go, bye

EB: Bye

TurntechGodhead ceased pestering Ectobiologist at 5: 59 pm.

"So I'll have to tell Dave, but he'll hate me, I'll be an outcast, fuck." He opened the drawer of his nightstand, and fumbled for a razor. He found one, and put it to the last spot on his wrist. And sliced. The blood fell from his arm to the floor.

TentacleTherapist began pestering EctoBiologist at 6:12 pm:

TT: John

EB: yeah

TT: Dave just finished chatting with me

EB: fuck…

TT: he said you wanted to tell him something, but then didn't

EB: I did, but' it's not important

TT: why not?

EB: it's just… well nothing

TT: c'mon you can tell me anything

EB: No

TT: Fine if you won't talk…

EB: Dave's coming for the summer

TT: Seriously!

EB: yeah

TT: I should come too

EB: please don't turn this into a meet-up

TT: Great idea!  
EB: I was just gonna show Dave what I wanted to tell him, and if Jade sees it, she'll get upset

TT: tell me what it is

EB: no

TT: Seriously

EB: why?

TT: I can help

EB: how

TT: if I knew what it was I could tell you

EB: well, you know what I'll just say it but please don't flip your shit

TT: I promise

EB: I... I…

EB: I can't, do you promise not to tell anyone

TT: I really promise, so what is it

EB: uh…

EB: well

EB: I

EB: oh forget it

TT: no tell me, I can really help. I promise I won't freak or anything

TT: is it bullying… oh god… do you harm yourself?

EB: yes

TT: why?

EB: school, bullies, the only friends I have are you

TT: anything else?

EB: my dad's never home

TT: thank you for telling me this, see ya in 1 week.

TT: yeah, when's school out for you?

EB: yesterday was the last day.

TT: jealous, well bye!

TentacleTherapist ceased pestering Ectobiologist at 7:36 pm.

"Fuck, Rose knows." John sat on his bed, rotating the razor in his hand. He looked at his leg.

"Should I or no?" he then stripped his pants off, and stood up only in his boxers. He led the razor to glide down his thigh. The deep large gash was bleeding heavily. John got some tissues, and rubbed the blood off his leg. Fuck. How was he supposed to tell this one to Rose? He waited on his bed till the bleeding stopped. It was 8:03 by then. He toted himself to bed early that night, and soon fell asleep. For the next week all he could think about was how to tell Dave. The day arrived soon, and John nervously waited by the front door. It was 11 and he had just woken up an hour earlier. There was a knock on the door. John opened it.

"Dave!" Dave nods at him.

"Sup John" John just shrugged.

"Nothing much, and how'd you get here?"

"Well, since Mr. sleepy wouldn't get his ass out of his bed at 8 I took a fucking taxi." John laughed a little.

"Sorry." John invited Dave inside. The kitchen was small, the fridge, stove, and countertops were all on the wall right by the door. The dining table was small, but it could fit 4 chairs. The door was open revealing a screen door, and it was sunny, warm, and beautiful outside.

"So bro, you told me you'd show me what's bothering you." John cringed a little.

"Yeah, but first let's bring your bag in." John brought Dave's bag in, and sat across from him.

"So will you show me or what?"

"You hungry, I can make you something." Dave shook his head.

"Not until you show me," John tugged at his sleeve. "Hey, how can you not be hot in that jacket?" John shrugged.

"Dunno."

"So will you show me now." John sighed.

"Yes, but don't flip your shit." Dave lifted his head.

"I won't, I promise." John started rolling up his sleeve. Dave looked closely.

"Man, I'm sorry, I didn't know." He went to hug John.

"Don't be, it's my fault." Dave released John.

"Don't blame yourself."

"I can if I want." Dave went to sit back down, and John stood. His back pocket vibrated.

GardenGnostic began pestering EctoBiologist at 11:12 am:

GG: John!

GG: I'm coming tomorrow!

GG: Rose told me she is to

GG: Could you maybe pick us up

EB: sure, when

GG: 9

EB: AM  
GG: yeah

EB: see you tomorrow!

GG: byeee

EctoBiologist ceased pestering GardenGnostic at 11:27 am.

"Rose and Jade are coming tomorrow."

"Did you tell them yet." John went to sit down

"Well, I've told Rose, Jade would just cry." Dave nodded in agreement.

"she probably would." Dave looked at the ground.

"Look I'm seriously sorry for this happening."

"Really don't be, it's my fault anyway."

"No please man, don't blame yourself, it'll pass." John rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

"Yeah." He was crying.

"No seriously, don't cry, it'll make me cry." John just sat down. Dave walked over and touched John's shoulder.

"We're all here, you have friends don't worry."


	2. Chapter 2: John: Reminisce

**So you guys told me to continue this fanfic, so here ya go chapter two! You guys are awesome, thanks for the kind reviews. I've always been a little unsure about my own writing… :) Aw well, hope you like it! oh yeah ^^o-o^^ **** Sollux Captor. Sorry now I'm ranting, enjoy! :)**

John looked at Dave. He looked as if he was going to cry.

"Dude, if you cry, I'll cry, please stop, don't blame anyone for this, got it." John nodded, and wiped his eyes again.

"Ok, um… you hungry? Dave shook his head.

"Nah, got to eat at the airport, because you didn't wake up on time." John smiled at Dave.

"Sorry, I didn't set an alarm." Dave sat there, he was in a relaxed pose: his feet on the table and his arms crossed.

"Dude, is your dad ever home?" John shook his head.

"Sometimes, but that is rare, he almost never comes home on time to see me before I go to bed." Dave let his arms hang.

"Wow, tough life you must have, I see why now." John lay his head on the table.

"Oh well, at least I have you guys, you're really my only friends." Dave sat there still again.

"Soon you'll have us all, and we're gonna help you stop this summer, don't worry." John nodded.

"I want to stop, but it's my comfort, how can I stop?" Dave shrugged.

"No clue." John still rested his chin. Dave talked with John for a little longer, and then he started begging for food, so John made some food. **John has more in the fridge than just cake ok. :)**

"So what do you want to do?" Dave shrugged.

"I have no clue." John sighed.

"Should we just be bored for the whole day?" Dave stuck a spoonful of pasta in his mouth.

"I guess." Dave spoke with his mouth full.

"Movie? Xbox? Do you want to go somewhere like the park or something?" Dave smiled.

"We can go to the park and shoot hoops." John nodded.

"I'll go, I should get some money and write a note to my dad first." Dave went to the door.

"You do that, I'll be outside." John ran to get the money and wrote a note to his dad. He motioned Dave to the door, and got the car keys.

"Let's go." They arrived at the park 10 minutes later, and John grabbed a basketball.

"You've got a nice town, it's so quiet." John shrugged.

"I guess." John shot a hoop, and Dave clapped.

"3 points, nice." John smiled. He threw the ball to Dave.

"Your turn, show me what you got, Knight of Time." Dave laughed.

"You remember the adventure we had, the game, that's awesome! Very well Heir of Breath." John's back pocket vibrated.

TentacleTherapist began pestering EctoBiologist at 1:53 pm:

TT: John, heard you're picking us up tomorrow

EB: yep!

TT: What're you doing?

EB: Basketball

TT: Can I ask you a question?

EB: you just did… yeah sure!

TT: Do you remember Sburb, and the trolls?

EB: Yeah, we were just joking about the game, Seer of Light :)

TT: You remember to! Do you think that maybe the game is part of the cause?

EB: Maybe, I mean the game ended 7 months ago, and my problems started 7 months ago

TT: I mean you're cause for this can be more than one thing

EB: The bullies did the most though

TT: I bet

EB: Yeah, but I'm used to it

TT: Oh John

EB: what?

TT: Heir of Breath :)

EB: Yep! i miss the game…

TT: Me to… have any trolls pestered you?

EB: Sollux and Karkat have, but only for a little, they seem to remember us

TT: Yeah, Vriska and Feferi have pestered me… hopefully the others will to

EB: Yeah, I hope… oh well

TT: Gotta go, my plane's being boarded

EB: See ya tomorrow, 9 am right

TT: Yep, bye! :)

TentacleTherapsist ceased pestering Ectobiologist at 2:12 pm.

"Dude, who was that?" John put his phone away.

"Rose, she remembers the game to!" Dave smiled and shot another basket.

"Sweet throw there! Have any trolls pestered you since we left them?" Dave nodded.

"Tavros and Aradia, oh yeah and Gamzee motherfucker." John laughed; Gamzee always said that.

"Honk honk!" Dave laughed harder.

"Wow! The game really stuck with us." John grabbed the ball and tried a half court shot, and missed. A young girl, her mom, and her dog were sitting on a bench. They watched the boys play and laugh.

"Mommy," The young girl asked.

"Why does the boy with black hair have scars on his arms, and a lot?" John heard the comment and looked at his long sleeves that were rolled up halfway.

"There are many reasons young one, but you shouldn't worry." John rolled his sleeves down in embarrassment.

"Bro, your turn." John tried another half court and made it.

"Aw yeah! I did it!" Dave clapped and dribbled the ball.

"Watch this. Heir of Breath." John laughed.

"Let's see you try Knight of Time." Dave dribbled the ball to the other end.

'Full court shot. This'll beat out your windy thing any day." John crossed his arms.

"My windy thing creates hurricanes. Your full-court shot will just miss." Dave threw the ball.

'Watch and learn fucker." The ball hit the rim and it fell into the basket. Dave cheered.

"Wow! You did it! Amazing!" Dave nodded, and danced.

"I know, how was that Heir?" John nodded his head.

"Pretty good my knight." He laughed.

"You try, you'll make it." John grabbed the ball, and climbed onto the bench, and onto the wall on the other side.

"A full-court, higher up." Dave chuckled a little.

"Let's see this, good luck." John shot the ball, and it bounced off the rim, flew in the air, and went into the basket. John put his arms up as if he would do the windy thing.

"Y'know, this isn't Sburb, god tier doesn't work." John shrugged.

"I can still try right?" Dave ran over.

"Yeah, oh well." They tried more trickshots and at 6 they decided to leave. John drove them home, and when they got home, his dad opened the door.

"Dad…" John ran and hugged his dad.

"John I left work so I could see you." His dad was swinging John.

"Dad, thank you." John was put down, and they went inside.

"I made a cake for you guys." Dave ran to the kitchen.

"Where!" John just sighed.

"Y'know I hate cake, but thanks." His dad smiled.

"Sorry, I forgot, but Dave do you want a slice?" Dave nodded.

"I would love a slice, I'm starving." John's dad handed him a slice.

"John I have to work tomorrow, but I can leave earlier." John smiled.

"Rose and Jade are coming tomorrow, but they should know you, so see ya in the morning." John's dad nodded.

"I'll try to come home early so I can meet them." John waved and ran to his room. Dave followed.

"Dude, your dad makes amazing cake." John lay on his bed.

"I guess. But they're made from Betty Crocker mixes." Dave shut the door.

"What do you fucking have against Betty Crocker?" John shrugged.

"I just don't like it, I had to give up on Gushers… geez I hate Betty Crocker." Dave sighed.

"Hey do you want to see a movie right now?" John shrugged.

"I guess, we still have a couple hours, why not?" John slid Ghostbusters in and they watched both. When they were done it was 10. John set an alarm for 8, and went to bed.

"Night, the day was fun." Dave nodded.

"Yep. Night." John turned out the lights.

"Soon we'll have our Seer and Witch again." Dave closed his eyes.

"Yep, Wind, Time, Light, and Space, soon we'll be together." John agreed.

"Night, till morning." Then they fell asleep.


End file.
